


To Diana

by GriffonNewcast (KaiSra)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSra/pseuds/GriffonNewcast
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 53





	1. The first letter

To my dear Diana Cavendish,

The first time I laid my eyes on you I was enchanted by such beauty in front of me. That mint green hair and those eyes which seem to shine everywhere they look were what made me drew me to you. Your beauty is what defines perfection to me. To me, you are the sun that keeps shining even on my darkest days.

My dear, my life would be meaningless without you, I say. You give a whole new meaning to living. Living in this world without you would be a hellish experience. Oh! how I long to be in your arms; wrapped in such warmth that even the old gods would get jealous of. You are the true meaning of beauty and grace.

Your elegance draws me in like a moth to a light. That smile of yours makes my heart flutter.

The sky is envious of you my love for it wishes to be as blue as your eyes. It of all things would want to be you. You who makes me smile, you who makes me feel special and you who makes me the happiest woman alive. My dear, if I could live a life with you beside, I would gladly exchange my soul for the opportunity.

  
  


Yours truly,

Atsuko Kagari


	2. The Second Letter

To my dearest Diana Cavendish,

Ever since you have consented to date me dating, you have made me the happiest of them all. Through thick and thin you were there for me, helping me to be a better person, and for that I thank you. Through hell or high water, I, Atsuko Kagari, will devote myself to you.

  
  


Yours truly,

Atsuko Kagari


End file.
